Un arbre dans une forêt
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Après quatre mois de mariage, Elizabeth a un comportement étrange et Mr Darcy demande des explications.


**Un arbre dans une forêt**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Arbre » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** _Orgueil et Préjugés_ est l'œuvre de Jane Austen

Mr Darcy faisait les cent pas devant son bureau. Il avait envoyé plusieurs serviteurs à la recherche d'Elizabeth plus d'une heure auparavant et son inquiétude grandissait avec chaque minute qui passait. Ainsi que sa colère.

Il savait, rationnellement, que ses inquiétudes étaient probablement infondées. Elizabeth n'était pas le genre de femme à s'évanouir après une simple promenade, elle avait l'habitude de marcher bien plus longtemps, et le domaine était très sûr. Il n'avait jamais toléré la présence de malfrats sur ses terres, et était devenu encore plus vigilant après son mariage quatre mois plus tôt, conscient que rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher son épouse de profiter des sentiers boisés.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Elizabeth s'aventurerait seule _hors_ de ces sentiers. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait remarqué que les promenades étaient plus longues, et les robes souvent abîmées par ce qui ne pouvait être que des ronces ou des buissons épineux. Elizabeth avait subtilement détourné la conversation lorsqu'il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet la veille, mais il était bien décidé à obtenir des explications dès son retour.

Il entendit des pas et se retourna. Elizabeth approchait, le bas de sa robe maculé de terre et abîmé, avec un air irrité et des coups d'œil agacé au serviteur qui l'avait vraisemblablement retrouvée et escortée jusqu'ici. Mr Darcy congédia le serviteur d'un mouvement de tête et prit une grande inspiration. Bien que leur mariage soit encore récent, il avait déjà appris que les discussions avec sa femme avaient bien plus de chances d'aboutir s'il gardait la tête froide.

Il sourit et invita Elizabeth à le suivre dans la bibliothèque – un terrain à la fois confortable et neutre pour une discussion qu'il pressentait difficile. Elle accepta, mais sans parvenir à dissimuler une certaine réticence.

Il attendit qu'ils soient tous deux confortablement installés, puis commença.

''Elizabeth, j'ai conscience que ces promenades vous apportent beaucoup, de même qu'il m'est difficile de renoncer à mes chevauchées matinales. Je préférerais, cependant, que vous vous contentiez des sentiers plutôt que de risquer de chuter à cause d'une déclivité dissimulée derrière des buissons.''

Elizabeth se redressa, et répondit d'un ton très formel. ''Je crains, Monsieur, que cela soit une concession que je doive refuser. Je tiens toutefois à vous rassurer : je connais les dangers que de tels buissons peuvent dissimuler, et j'ai appris à les éviter depuis bien longtemps. Vous pouvez donc être assuré que votre épouse ne se perdra pas dans les bois.''

Mr Darcy secoua la tête. ''Je sais tout cela, Elizabeth, tout comme vous savez qu'un accident est toujours imprévu. Je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités, mais je préférerai pouvoir vous secourir rapidement si quelque chose devait vous arriver.''

L'expression d'Elizabeth s'adoucit. ''Mes paroles étaient injustes. Je comprends vos inquiétudes, et j'avoue que j'espérais mener à bien ce projet avant que vous ne remarquiez quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, mes recherches sont pour l'instant infructueuses.''

Il se pencha vers elle. ''Et que cherchez-vous avec tant d'application, mon amour ?''

Elle rougit et évita son regard, marmonnant de façon inintelligible.

''Elizabeth ?'' pressa-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien avec défiance. ''Un arbre. Je cherche un arbre.''

''Et vos recherches sont restées infructueuses ? Dans une forêt ?'' demanda-t-il, amusé, en lui prenant la main.

''Je suppose que cela appelle davantage d'explications.'' admit-elle avec une légère grimace. Elle sourit légèrement avant de poursuivre. ''C'est une histoire que l'adulte que je suis a un peu de honte à raconter à l'homme qu'elle aime. J'ai conscience que c'est assez… infantile.''

''Cet homme serait ravi et flatté si son épouse acceptait de partager cette histoire avec lui. Et je suis convaincu qu'il a lui-même plus d'une histoire ridicule datant de son enfance, donc l'épouse ne devrait pas craindre un quelconque jugement.'' affirma-t-il en caressant la main qu'il tenait.

Elle serra légèrement sa main en retour pour marquer son approbation. ''Merci, Fitzwilliam.''

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, pensive. ''Comme vous le savez, j'ai grandi dans une famille où le calme et le silence étaient plus souvent l'exception que la règle. Et même si mon père m'accueillait toujours dans sa bibliothèque, cela ne pouvait pas m'apporter ce confort que l'on ne trouve que dans la solitude et le silence de la nature. Je ne saurais dire l'âge exact que j'avais lorsque j'ai découvert cet arbre sur le domaine. Objectivement, il n'avait rien de remarquable. Il n'était pas plus majestueux que ses voisins, ni plus haut, ni plus feuillus. Mais lorsque je me suis installée dans ses branches, j'ai ressentie une paix merveilleuse.''

Elle le regarda, et il hocha la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait son attention.

''Depuis ce jour, cet arbre a été mon sanctuaire. Mon refuge lorsque je voulais fuir mes leçons, les réprimandes de ma mère ou le bruit des disputes de mes sœurs. Même Jane n'a jamais su l'emplacement exact de mon arbre. Lorsqu'elle m'appelait, je veillais à attendre qu'elle s'éloigne avant de descendre, puis je la rejoignait en faisant un détour.''

Son regard se perdit sur les nombreux volumes qui couvraient les étagères.

''La veille de notre mariage, j'y suis allée une dernière fois. Cela est sans doute idiot, mais cet arbre a été comme un compagnon pour moi durant toutes ces années, et je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison de mon père sans le saluer.''

''Et donc, vous êtes à la recherche d'un arbre similaire ?'' déduisit Mr Darcy d'une voix douce.

''En effet. Je ne cherche pas à trouver un arbre identique dans la forme des branches ou le nombre de feuilles. C'est cette sensation de paix qu'il me faut retrouver.''

Elle leva brusquement la tête. ''Surtout, ne pensez pas que j'éprouve un quelconque regret à propos de notre mariage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à vos côtés. Simplement… il y a des moments où j'ai besoin de solitude, et j'ai pris l'habitude de passer ces moments assise sur une branche.''

''Je comprends parfaitement, Elizabeth. J'ai moi-même découvert les bienfaits de ces moments de solitude peu après la mort de ma mère. Mais cela est une histoire pour un autre jour.''

Il se redressa et réfléchit à la situation. S'il comprenait le besoin qu'éprouvait Elizabeth, il refusait catégoriquement de mettre sa sécurité en danger.

''J'aimerais vous demander de faire deux concessions afin d'apaiser mes inquiétudes, et de veiller à votre sécurité. Premièrement, je souhaiterais connaître l'emplacement de votre nouvel arbre, une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé. Je vous promets de ne jamais perturber votre solitude, mais je tiens à savoir où vous trouver. De même, je vous donne ma parole de ne jamais révéler l'emplacement à quiconque – serviteurs ou famille.''

Elizabeth hocha la tête. ''Cela ne sera guère différent de lorsque Jane m'appelait, et j'ai confiance en votre parole.''

Mr Darcy sourit. ''Ma deuxième demande est que vous m'autorisiez à chercher avec vous. Je pourrais vous aider à enjamber ces ronces qui abîment vos robes, et ce sera également l'occasion pour nous de partager d'autres histoires d'enfance.''

Elizabeth approuva en riant et l'embrassa sur la joue. ''Merci pour votre compréhension, Fitzwilliam.''

Après quelques minutes de silence, Mr Darcy se décida à poser la seule question à laquelle l'histoire d'Elizabeth n'avait pas répondue.

''Nous sommes à Pemberley depuis plus de trois mois. Pourquoi cet empressement soudain ?''

''J'ai assumé de nombreuses responsabilités depuis notre arrivée. Aucune ne m'a cependant affectée autant que celle que j'ai découverte cette semaine. J'ignorais comment aborder un tel sujet avec vous, et j'ai ressenti fortement le besoin de réfléchir à la question dans mon arbre.''

''Quelle responsabilité ?'' demanda-t-il. ''Vous n'avez pas besoin d'assumer toutes ces fonctions si tôt après votre arrivée. Mrs Reynolds…''

Elizabeth secoua la tête pour l'interrompre, à la fois amusée et nerveuse. ''Mrs Reynolds sera d'une grande aide j'en suis convaincue, mais je ne peux pas remettre cette responsabilité à plus tard.''

''Je vous assure que…''

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et attrapa sa main entre les siennes. Sans un mot, elle la pressa contre son ventre.


End file.
